ESA PERSONA ES
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Es una recopilacion del amor de Candy un Terry, sera una delicia para las Terrytanas donde vibraran otra vez con el amor palpable de esta inmortal pareja, la mas recordada, la mas querida, a pesar de TODO, un amor como el de ellos imposible olvidar.


**Hola**

**aqui les traigo el tercer song fic sobre FINAL STORY.**

**Este en particular recopila todos los detalles que me hablan del amor entre Candy y Terry, es**

**un coctelito jejeje una recoopilacion del amor que siento y en el que creo¡**

**Tiene la pluma maravillosa de Mitzuki con su FINAL STORY tan controvertido, destellos del Manga, escenas del anime y por supuesto la cuchara metiche de Chica de Terry o sea yop.**

**No pude separar exactamente que es de cada quien porque todo va mezclado pero se que lo veran claramente, ojala lo disfruten y como yo mis Terrytanas preciosas se conmuevan hasta las lagrimas.**

**Para mi fue un verdadero mazo ver como Candy se expresa de Terry en ciertos momentos de FINAL STORY, como es que lo ve, como lo siente y lo percibe, como esque lo ama...**

**Los Narcisos (¡gracias pinturicchia!) que ahora es mucho mas claro para mi puesto que una amiga querida Linda G. leyo en una pagina de face book que estas hermosas flores de las que habla el manga son el emblema nacional de Gales (entiendase Inglaterra jeje dondo supuestamente vive Candy con su esposo) bueno estas flores tienen el significado de "NUEVOS COMIENZOS" eh, ¡que tal!, las obras de Shakespiare junto a los libros de enfermeria, la casa en Londres cerca de Strandfford upon Avon, la ilusion anhelada de una familia propia, el amor contenido ese que no puede morir porque no a sido amado...**

**Podria mencionar a muchas chicas aqui, que con sus palabras y conclusiones con las que concuerdo y que han elevado mi imaginacion muy alto gracias a todas por la dosis de inspiracion:**

**Pinturicchia, Wendoly Legan, Alexa, Princess, Monica C. Lizzie Sparrow, Lady Gato, Roni de Andrew, Celia, perdon si en este momento se me escapa alguna, cada una de ustedes muy a su manera aporto algo a este song fic.**

**A mi Querida Kary Grandchester por la hermosa tablita que nuevamente pone wapo mi escrito o recopilacion jejeje, hermana Thanks¡**

**A todas ustedes muchas GRACIAS¡**

**Bueno ya no echo mas rollo, este song fic esta inspirado en la hermosisima cancion de Armando Manzanero a dueto con Lisset.**

**NADA PERSONAL**

**esta cancion siempre me a hablado de Candy y Terry se me enchina la piel cada vez que la escucho porque asi me parecen las cosas**

**no hay nada personal entre ellos...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Esa persona" es…<strong>  
><strong> Song fic basado en FINAL STORY "Esa persona" es…<strong>

**Inspirado en "Nada Personal" interprete Armando Manzanero y Lisset**

**Guerra florida 2011**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Lady Gato a sus amigas, a Celia, y a Roni por que sin ellas y sus aportes sobre las traducciones sobre FINAL STORY este song fic no hubiera sido posible.**

**Gracias por llenar mi corazón Terrytano de inmensa alegría, que sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible la paz y la dicha inmensa que siento ahora.**

**A mis queridas chicas del Molino Rojo que hemos suspirado y suspirado con cada línea sobre Terry.**

**A Lizzie Sparrow por la dosis de inspiración para ti va este song fic.**

_**Terry Graham…**_

**¿Cuántas veces habré susurrado ese nombre desde entonces?**

**Final Story, Kioko Mitsuki**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**Chica de Terry  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasa inexorable, no puede volver atrás, aunque lo intento no lo consigo, los recuerdos regresan una y otra vez, una y otra vez…<p>

Las emociones me embargan y aun hacen estremecer mi alma, tan vividas, tan reales, tan presentes y nítidas como si fuera ayer.

No pude ni mantenerme en pie por la avalancha de emociones que avanzaban como un alud, y sin pensar, me puse en cuclillas. La foto de Terry aparecía en el periódico... Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y no podía ver bien. No quería que el artículo se mojara con las lágrimas derramadas, y lo aparté a un lado. Al hacerlo, sentí como si Terry se estuviera alejando y me apresuré a abrazar su foto.

Desde aquello y durante muchos años, llevé aquel recorte a todas partes y está muy deteriorado. Sin embargo, aún ahora, Terry sigue saliendo bastante serio en las fotos.

Los recuerdos bullen en mi interior aun después de tanto tiempo, aquel tiempo en que comenzamos a soñar con un futuro, un futuro para dos. Me abrace a mi misma con tanta ilusión sin imaginar siquiera lo que nos esperaba a la vuelta de la equina así es la vida ¿no?

Nos envía por caminos distintos cuando menos lo esperamos, cuando menos lo deseamos, sin embargo hay que seguir y no forzar el destino, uno que parece cruel y exagerado, uno que no concuerda con nuestros planes y mucho menos con nuestro corazón, ir y dejar ir, así tuvo que ser…

**Entre tú y yo Terry no hay nada personal… nada.**

**Candy:**

Entre tu y yo no hay nada personal, hace años que no nos vemos pecosa sin embargo entre tu y yo no hay nada, lo juro.

Es solo el corazón que desayuna come y cena de tu amor, si, nada a cambiado conmigo Candy, te bebo en el café por las mañana, te tarareo en la canción de la radio, muchas veces me emociona el como una simple canción saca dentro de mi lo que tengo tan enterrado y clavado en el alma, tan escondido y guardado para que nadie excepto yo lo sepa, otras ocasiones la canción de la semana me vuelve loco, me hace daño, apago la radio y sigo mi camino hacia el teatro, taciturno y receloso, huraño, devastado, entre tu y yo no hay nada, nada personal.

**Terry:**

Cada vez que veo un piano, los dedos me vibran y siento en mi dorso tu calor, tus dedos largos entre los mios mientras mostrabas la posición correcta, tu cuerpo detrás mío no me permitía concentración alguna, luego te inclinabas y tu barbilla rosaba mi hombro haciendo que mi respiración cesara, tus dedos entonces volaban sobre el marfil e inevitablemente cerraba los ojos dejándome envolver por completo de ti.

Fuiste un gran maestro mira que enseñarme las notas básicas fue bastante arduo para mi, no porque no quisiese aprender, ni porque resultara difícil tus lecciones, sino porque tu sola presencia desquiciaba mi concentración, decías cosas que me irritaban pero por dentro sonreía ante tu desfachatez, luego te ponías en tu papel de catedrático y me retabas si no lo hacia bien, entonces venia lo bueno, te sentabas a mi lado en el reducido banquillo de piel y como a una niña me llevabas paso a paso, te apasiona el piano lo se, terminabas dándome un concierto que me dejaba volando en un universo alterno, como si nuestras almas rieran y bailaran al ritmo enérgico de tu melodía… y así atardecía y yo, a tu lado.

La brisa de Escocia, los atardeceres, los narcisos en el jardín, el césped verde y vivo, las ramas de los arboles danzando en torno nuestro, sin atreverme a tocarte me levantaba y observaba aquella habitación alrededor nuestro, desde el ventanal te veía interpretar con maestría para mi, toda Escocia interpretaba para nosotros, solo para nosotros dos…

**No hay nada de personal entre nosotros Terry… Nada.**

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, las mas maravillosas de mi pasada juventud, vinieron y se fueron rápido... no fue tal malo después de todo. ¡Al contrario, todos los días fueron como un sueño! Los persistentes recuerdos aun inundan mi mente. La luz de Escocia y la brisa. Floto cada vez que cierro los ojos...

Creo que he mejorado un poco tocando el piano.

¡Gracias T.G.!

**Candy:**

Como convencerme que, el pasado quedo atrás y sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas soñando con tu olor, con aquel beso que me llevo al cielo, aun lo siento, aun absorbo de mis recuerdos tu perfume, aun siento tu presencia alrededor, tu risa que alegra mi corazón, el solo recuerdo me basta,

¡Miento! Es un engaño ¡no me basta! Vives aquí en mis sentimientos tan nítidamente que creo verte en cada rostro te escucho aplaudir entre la gente que ovaciona en el teatro, puedo sentir tu cuerpo de mujer presionando el mío cuando por un mal calculo tropiezas y para mi buena fortuna, aterrizas directamente sobre mi, no sabes que pensamientos tan dulces pones en mi cabeza Candy, al recordar tu cuerpo apretado al mío, tus ojos llenos de desconcierto y tus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios pidiendo a gritos un beso, un beso que no me atreví a darte, no sabes como lo lamento ahora, porque tuve la gloria pegada a mi cuerpo y por amarte tanto no me atreví a reclamarla como mía.

Ocupas latente mi pensamiento desde entonces, tan latente que sueño contigo y lo que hacemos en mis privados sueños no se puede contar, eso solo me pertenece a mi. Actuó como si estuvieras en el palco viéndome, me realizo y estudio arduo como si tu fueras mi peor critica a quien debo convencer con mi actuación, tu amor por mi me eleva y me tira, me hace vibrar aun estando lejos, Candy quizá te añore mas de lo que desearía pero entre nosotros no hay nada personal. En mi no a cambiado nada, todo sigue intacto, inamovible, insuperable, te sigo… am…

No hay nada personal.

**Terry:**

Los recuerdos llegan a raudales y aun estrujan mi ser, aun duelen, aun hieren…

Es un falso rumor que Susana es la amante de Terry, Me dijo Anie en su carta, leer el obituario de Susana Marlow, le dio un vuelco a mi corazón que quise correr hacia ti… aun me eriza la piel lo que sentí aquella vez.

Me senté sobre el sofá como si mis piernas se hubieran convertido de goma.  
>Mi respiración se entrecorto, mis lagrimas no paraban.<br>Una foto de Susana sentada en su silla de ruedas estaba en el obituario. Terruce Greum había sido su amigo, había vivido con ella, y la apoyo en su batalla contra la enfermedad. Sin embargo, Susana nunca se caso a pesar de haber estado comprometida con Terruce.

Sin poder evitarlo entre mi dolor de saberte abatido, la pregunta en mi cabeza se formulo de inmediato, ¿por que nunca se casaron? ¿Por qué Terry? Sin esperarlo mi corazón dio respuesta inmediata más aun con la carta airada de Anie tiempo después de que Terry y yo termináramos.

"No puede ser que Terry fuera irresponsable. Si lo fuese, yo se que no lo amarías tanto.

Si fuera yo, yo no renunciaría... Si hubiera habido una Susana, ¡yo no renunciaría!"

"¿Cómo pudiste renunciar a Terry con tanta facilidad y regresarte? Yo realmente odio Susana que todavía no lo deja cuando él está sufriendo tanto.

¡Por favor, no renuncies a Terry sin más ni más! Candy… ¡No me gusta!"

Anie, Anie… puso el dedo en la llaga, una que aun sigue abierta y que intento desesperadamente cerrar, mas se que es imposible desde ese día fui incapaz de cesar el llanto cada vez que estaba sola, lloré hasta el punto que me enojaba conmigo misma.

-Y no puedo ver a Terry nunca más... -me repetía una y otra vez con angustiante desesperación.

"Si yo vivo, voy a interferir con los dos, con ustedes."

Fueron las palabras de Susana, En ese instante me di cuenta de que ya era imposible.

Susana y yo… enamoradas del mismo hombre…  
>¡No puede compararse quien amaba más a Terry!<p>

Y yo también... -Yo quería llorar en voz alta estas palabras gritarlas desde el fondo de mi corazón, desahogar en gritos mi desesperanza, mi dolor, la impotencia de vernos en esa situación.

No había más remedio que volver, No había tiempo que perder.

"Terry de repente me abrazó por detrás" El mundo se detuvo.

"Estrechamente, muy estrechamente "

- Sólo un poco más... así... -La voz de Terry…

Era la voz profunda de Terry que me gusta totalmente. Nunca he pensado así cuando quería que el tiempo se detuviera y sin embargo en aquel momento ame su voz a pesar del trance de la separación, tan aturdida como para asimilarlo, tan desgarrada para evitarlo, para evitar separarnos…

Las lágrimas frías de Terry corrieron por la nuca de mi cuello  
>y el pecho caliente de Terry que me tenia agarrada aun sigue saltando violentamente en mí<p>

"Y ya no podre ver a Terry nunca mas..."

Aun puedo sentirle, aun puedo escucharle, aun te huelo, aun tus lágrimas queman mi piel, aun tu voz me desgarra el alma y tus manos deslizándose por mi cintura me arrancan la vida mientras se alejan, mi pecho se hace añicos y se agita violentamente ante el recuerdo que aun quema mi ser, marcando como hierro mi corazón y el de él, un tatuaje eterno en dos corazones amantes imposible de borrar…

"Y no podre verle nunca mas…" eso creí, y lo sufrí, como lo sufriste tu, no Terry no hay nada personal entre nosotros… NADA.

Terry aunque me inventes los detalles y te encuentre en cada calle yo te juro que no hay nada personal, aquella vez que por la mano de Albert di contigo en aquel inmundo teatro ambulante, quise abalanzarme hacia ti y reprocharte con todo mi rabia tu comportamiento.

Ahí estaba Terry en frente de mi, casi salte al escenario ofendida por su mala actuación –por lo que fuera- quería pegarle en el pecho y decirle:

-Fue para esto que te… ¿es por que rompimos?

Pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo

No tuve el valor de gritarle, de reclamarle que por esto fue que sacrificamos nuestra felicidad en pro de la felicidad de Susana, que el estaba así de devastado por nuestro rompimiento, quise gritarle después que yo estaba igual, que había aprendido a ser buena actriz, que nadie lo notaba, que nadie lo sabia pero por dentro estaba igual, ebria de dolor, muerta de amor por el, sedienta de su cariño… Terry siempre fue valiente, nunca le importo el mundo ni sus vanidades, eso amaba de él pero había una tercera persona entre nosotros y ella era quien nos tenía así, actuando un papel de tragedia griega, risa y llanto esa era ahora nuestra vida… y yo disimulando, soportando el dolor en soledad mientras Terry lo supuraba por los dos…

**Sacas a flote mis tragedias, de repente las remedias… **

No estoy segura si mis pensamientos llegaron hasta el, pero entonces paso un milagro.  
>Pareció como si de repente el Terry de antes reapareció en medio de su presentación.<br>Y sentí como si en ese momento la chispa de antes llegara a el.  
>En ese instante, sentí que Terry se levantaría y seguiría su camino. Pareciera que todo fue guiado así como por una fuerza invisible ¿la fuerza del amor?<p>

Aun que hubiera querido encontrarme con Terry, no quería encontrarlo en ese estado pero así fue, quizás fue el destino, quizás fue predestinado, una señal para los dos que a pesar de nuestras decisiones dolorosas o de los errores en que incurrimos había que seguir adelante, a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de nosotros dos, de nosotros mismos…

**-Me haces loco Candy… **

**-Me haces trizas Terry… **

**Me haces mal…**

**Y así en los dos…**

Quiero ver a Terry actuar, pero no quiero ver a Terry.  
>Si veo la obra, querré verlo. Querré verlo y hablar con el.<br>Además le prometí a Susana. Le prometí que nunca más vería a Terry.

Lo siento señorita Baker…  
>La aprecio tanto que mi corazón duele<p>

Siempre voy a guardar este boleto como uno de mis tesoros mas queridos.

**Así en los dos…**

**-**Te llevare a la estación,

-Sera mejor que no, ¡eh dicho que no!

-Candy…

-No eh dicho que no, eso hará las cosas mas difíciles

-¡Candy!

No quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre…

-Terry…

-No digas nada, déjame estar así, un momento…

- Esta llorando, Terry esta llorando…

Terry mi amor, el muchacho que me ama, separarnos así…

-Candy vas a ser feliz ¿verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo Candy, promételo.

-Terry, tu también…

-Candy no se volvió a mirarme, se fue sin mirarme…

-Terry aun puedes alcanzarla puedes ir si quieres, yo… no quiero hacerte sufrir por mi egoísmo.

-Me eh decidido por ti

-¡Terry!

-Si, no la elegí a ella sino a Susana Marlow… Señorita Pecas, "tarzan con pecas" los días del colegio San Pablo nunca volverán, el tiempo no retrocede, todo risas y alegría Candy si esta era nuestra separación, hubiera sido mejor no conocerte.

-No es así Terry estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

**No hay nada personal…**

En Londres, me intrigaba enormemente una persona como tu Anthony.  
>Pero la idea que se parecía sólo duró un instante, probablemente porque es lo opuesto a ti.<br>Gracias a ese hombre, me di cuenta de que el sentimiento que llamamos amor tiene muchas formas.  
>Y hay cosas que una vez perdidas nunca volverán.<br>Yo no quería aceptar algo tan obvio como el hecho de que ya no se puede conocer a las personas que nos han dejado.  
>Y entonces... aun ahora...<br>También me di cuenta de que hay gente que, aunque todavía tienen vida, estamos destinados a no encontrarnos de nuevo.  
>Nuestra vida es la suma de cada una de estas cosas.<br>Pero si hay vida, hay esperanza

**Te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre,**

**Terry ...  
><strong>  
>Siempre que te encuentro en mi mente, mi mente se convierte en un agridulce albaricoque maduro. Yo incluso no puedo respirar, es como si una brisa muy suave que lo botara a la tierra.<p>

Tú me enviaste tantas cartas. Sé que debiste de haber estado ocupado. El nombre del destinatario en el sobre siempre fue "Tarzán Pecosa". Desde que usaste tu tono de burla en todo los contenidos yo quería recibir cartas más románticas...

Pero, yo sabía tus verdaderos sentimientos, No hacia falta que lo dijeras abiertamente pero yo deseaba tanto que así fuera.

Aunque puede parecer que te estabas burlando de mí, tus cartas estaban llenas de bondad y cuidado. Todavía las aprecio, pero todavía no me atrevo a leerlas de nuevo porque remueven los sentimientos que estas ahí latentes y palpitantes, esperando que la sola mención de tu nombre o una foto tuya en el diario los disparen de mi ser en todas direcciones estremeciéndome tan fuertemente que las lagrimas llenan mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, aun me trastornas por mas que luche, por mas que este serena, por mas que quiera evitarlo, por mas que quiera olvidarte y me obligue a hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo.

Tu repentina aparición en la etapa de audición podría haber ocupado la atención de todos, Imaginar tu presencia en la audición, el como fuiste sin miedo a perseguir tu sueño me hace suspirar…

Ni baja ni alta, la voz de Terry es profunda. Está nervioso, pero su sensible y delicado rosto sonriente es suficiente para derretir a todos casi puedo ver lo bien que disimilas tu nerviosismo y tu ansiedad, ¿habrás pensado en mi?

**Terrious Graham  
>¿Cuántas veces murmuré el nombre?<strong>

Cuantas veces desde que te conocí, a cada instante, en cada respiración, con cada latido de mi corazón eh gritado tu nombre a veces con dolor, otras en suspiros, pero en todas las veces que lo eh pensado, lo eh sentido y en cada latido te eh amado.

Yo ciertamente me encontraré con él." Estaba tan segura de ello.

Me pregunto si la compañía va a venir a Chicago. Pero, sobre todo, Terry ni siquiera sabe que yo había regresado a Estados Unidos. Quiero hacérselo saber rápidamente.

En esos días, que tonta era... Estaba llena de esperanza hasta el punto de querer abrazarme a mi misma.  
>... No podía imaginar la dificultad que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle.<p>

Sin embargo... No quiero decir que las cosas que sucedieron a partir de entonces fueron un destino condenado.

Seguro. Caminando hacia la esquina también estaba nuestra determinación. Terry y yo, un cruce del destino obligándonos a girar en direcciones contrarias, a pesar del amor, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de nuestra voluntad y de nuestro mutuo entendimiento, a pesar de amarnos tanto que… No pudimos fincar nuestra felicidad olvidándonos de ella.

**Y en el paso de mi andar…**

**Terry:**

Quería contarte una historia de aventuras de mi regreso de Gran Bretaña siguiéndote, pero no pude, Seguí tu senda como si la hubieras marcado para mi, como migajas de pan seguí tus pasos abriéndome camino y mi porvenir, sabia que en algún momento nuestros caminos se harían uno y así fue.

Tú visitaste el Hogar de Pony. En ese momento, yo regresaba como polizón en el barco.  
>Cuando después me enteré por la señorita Pony y la hermana María yo estaba tan decepcionada, pensando así.<p>

-¿Y si hubiera llegado antes? ¿Y si hubieras llegado un poco más tarde?

También ocurrió en Chicago... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Siempre nos cruzamos sin querer en el camino. Pero yo creía entonces que yo iba a ser recompensada por los momentos en que cruzamos entre sí y entonces yo podría estar contigo después de tanto tiempo.

Y cuando al fin nuestro anhelado sueño de estar al fin juntos tú y yo se volvió realidad… el destino adverso a nuestro amor, dicto sentencia nuevamente y de una forma muy cruel.

La noche de Nueva York era fría, pero la nieve que caía rápidamente era caliente.

Tal vez, el calor de tu pecho permaneció en mí quemando me la piel aun por debajo de la ropa, esa sensación abrazadora me inundaba cada vez mas y mas, el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creí caer de súbito sobre la nieve caliente… no pensaba con coherencia solo me repetía una y otra vez que hice lo correcto, que renunciar a ti, al amor, fue lo correcto…

Por primera ve y en carne propia pude comprobar que es verdad que nuestro estado anímico puede llevarnos a enfermar gravemente, llegue a Chicago pero solo de cuerpo, mi alma se había quedado en Nueva York y el calor de tu pecho inundaba el hueco produciéndome una terrible fiebre y una debilidad tal que Albert tuvo que cuidarme durante días. Era que mi cuerpo no estaba completo y estaba reaccionando a tal descompensación, era mi debilidad la causa de mi decisión, la impotencia de no haber gritado "Lo amo" es mío, me ama a mi… "Te amo" no quiero dejarte sin embargo tengo que hacerlo.

Terry

No se te olvide de que hay una fan devota de Terrious Graham en la campiña de los Estados Unidos de América. Y no te se olvide que estoy aquí aplaudiendo con todas mis fuerzas cuando estás en el escenario.

Tu primera admiradora, tu primera fan, la que descubrió de ti tu amor por las tablas, tu vena artística y sensible, la que te oyó por primera vez hablar con tal pasión que me embrujaste, no lo olvides…

PD: Terry ... yo te amaba.

Tarzán Pecosa

Sin embargo no puedo enviarla, no puedo, simplemente no… puedo. Herirlo a el como me hiero a mi misma al decirlo, tratando de convencerme, tratando de entender que ¡ya no mas! y sin embargo…

Saqué el sobre grueso del joyero. Habían recortes en el. Desde entonces, he estado llevando estos recortes por todas partes durante mucho tiempo. Están bastante antiguos. Sin embargo, todavía tengo una imagen muy clara de la figura gallarda de Terry en mi mente. "Terrious se convierte en un actor..."

Así que, aunque volví a los Estados Unidos después de que te perseguí, sólo el tiempo ha pasado.

Terry, yo quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo...

Yo hubiera querido llegar justo a tiempo, antes de la partida del barco en el cual te encontrabas bordo...

Hubiera querido decirte, que al menos oyeras mi grito desesperado

"Terry, te amo mas que nadie"

**No necesito arrinconarte…**

**Querido Terry:**

No importa cuántas cartas te he escrito, las cartas se han ido acumulado en mis manos porque en realidad yo todavía no se tu dirección.  
>Y yo hubiera querido que visitaras cuando volví al Hogar de Pony...<p>

"Yo quiero ir al Hogar de Pony a donde creciste "

Tus palabras atraviesan mi mente, Tu sonrisa cuando me lo dijiste también atraviesa mi mente y no puedo sacarla de mi, no puedo borrar la devoción en tus ojos y la dulzura de tu voz, los sentimientos se me revuelven y vuelvo exactamente al mismo lugar… entre nosotros ya no hay nada personal… aun con todo y el dolor, Gracias por venir, Terry... El tiempo cuando estuviste en el Hogar de Pony fue un tiempo muy corto.

Sin embargo, he oído de la señorita Pony y la hermana María que miraste alrededor de un gran roble que yo había trepado, un árbol de manzanas donde había practicado lanzar una cuerda y la colina de Pony, Mi colina de Pony y tú en ella…

Arboles que pudiste haber tocado, la colina donde te paraste se convierten en más preciosos para mí. Tu aroma puedo respirarlo en el viento, sea verano, sea invierno, tus aromas me los trae el viento junto con los aromas de mi niñez, ambos se conjugan para crear una mezcla adictiva de la cual no me quiero separar, de todos los lugares en que eh estado, este es el mas bello porque tu has venido a mi, porque así lo quisiste, así lo prometiste y sin saberlo te quedaste aquí junto a mi para siempre…

**Ni antes de dormir besarte…**

**Terry **

Entré en una escuela de enfermería y trabajo duro cada día.

Estoy segura de que estás moviéndote hacia adelante como yo.

Hay algo que solo, que realmente quiero decirte con un corazón abierto, si puedo juntarme contigo algún día.

¡Voy a vivir con fuerza hasta entonces!  
>Para poder decirte que yo te…<p>

Tarzán pecas.

**Entre nosotros…**

No importa cuanto escriba, yo no puedo expresar mis pensamientos acerca de T.G.

T.G se ha ido, dejando muchas memorias... no, no puedo decir "memorias" "se ha ido"  
>Nos veremos de nuevo algún día...<p>

T.G. yo apreciare mis pensamientos por ti hasta entonces  
>Pero T.G., no te enojes<br>Me protegiste a costa de ti pero estoy por irme de la academia  
>me he dado cuenta que mi camino no esta aquí. Si permanezco en ella, mi futuro estará asegurado pero ahora ya se que no me hará feliz. Yo debo buscar mi propio camino, tú fuiste el que me enseño eso.<p>

¡Gracias, T.G!

Y quiero decir esto en mi voz más alta,

Terruce, ¡Te amo! Mas que a nadie.

Cuantas veces lo eh gritado con todo mi corazón y mi voz apagada se estrella en las paredes del silencio, nadie escucha, mis lagrimas no dejan de emanar como torrentes inagotables, nunca lo dije, nunca lo escuchaste y eso quema mi alma como fuego que en lugar de acabar crece cada día.

**Ya no hay nada personal…**

A mis 30 años miro hacia atrás en mi vida... a los años que me dieron un gran sufrimiento, pero también grandes recuerdos.

"Sólo he querido pequeñas cosas en esta vida, y sobre todo el vivir con la persona que amo"

El tiempo de vueltas a alta velocidad.  
>... Cierro los ojos y el recuerdo de cuando Terry se va en el barco… aun arranca mis lágrimas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón<p>

"Terry, te amo más que nadie..."

**Porque somos uno.**

Ahora que cayó la noche.  
>El resplandor azul del crepúsculo en la habitación y la luz blanca de mi alcance.<br>Puse todos mis recuerdos en una caja con incrustaciones a mano.  
>Pasé muchos momentos.<br>Las cosas que he perdido, lo que he encontrado...  
>Aprendí a hacer amigos con mi destino.<br>Luces y sombras.  
>El destino no está hecho sólo de sombras, a veces nos inunda con una luz deslumbrante.<br>Es como decía la señorita Pony, nunca se sabe lo que espera a la vuelta de la esquina.  
>Aunque la espera fue algo dolorosa, estoy segura de seguir mi camino sin miedo, a la espera de la próxima esquina habrá algo maravilloso que caliente el corazón.<br>Estoy convencida  
>Sentada en la silla, recuperando la calma y recordando como respirar plácidamente después de guardar el joyero con mis mas preciados recuerdos, aquellos que me hacen ser quien soy aquellos que me hablan de lucha, de dolor, de amistad y también de un gran amor de muchos matices.<br>Rodeada por la oscuridad, suspiró levemente.  
>En ese momento, de repente, se enciende la luz de la habitación.<p>

-Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo con la luz apagada?

Esa voz suave siempre me conmueve. Miro sonriente a la puerta. Cómo me gusta esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo no se oye el ruido de la máquina con la que regresó?

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo!

Y aunque apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras hasta el punto de mi felicidad, me levanto de mi silla y me echo a sus brazos abiertos.

Después de este recorrido mental por lo que fue nuestra vida, el ver su rostro entre sonriente y preocupado por verme enredada otra ves en nuestros recuerdos, me recibe amoroso, me besa los labios suavemente, limpia el rastro de mis lagrimas con su dedo dulcemente, sabe que tengo el alma expuesta y palpitante, me abraza para que yo este segura de que comparte mi sentir, pero eso lo se muy bien.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista con los nuevos productores?

-De maravilla pecas, cerramos el trato.

-¡Es perfecto! Ven siéntate yo también tengo que darte una buena noticia.

No necesito decirlo, el lo lee en mis ojos que se lo gritan a raudales, no necesitamos palabras para expresar lo que sentimos, siempre fue mutuo nuestro entendimiento, ese hilo invisible siempre nos halo el alma, siempre nos mantuvo atados el uno al otro, aunque mil veces dije "no hay nada personal" realmente nunca lo hubo porque somos UNO desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Somos un todo, indivisible, inútilmente tratamos de convencernos de lo contrario hoy henos aquí juntos, con los narcisos en flor, en nuestra casa junto al rio Avon en Londres, con nuestra estancia llena de nuestros recuerdos, mis libros de enfermería, sus obras forradas en cuero de Shakespeare, las fotografías de las personas que son importantes en nuestra vida y esa pintura tan significativa de mi hogar en América, de nuestro hogar que hiciste tuyo el día que dejaste tu huella por todo el lugar solo para mi.

Este es mi sueño anhelado, cosas pequeñas y significativas llenan mi existencia, una vida al lado de la persona que amo y muy pronto una familia.

Terry entre tu y yo no hay nada personal porque dejamos de singular para convertirnos en NOSOTROS, en un extraño ser de dos cuerpos pero con un solo corazón que late para los dos.

**Esa persona, eres tú.**

**Cómplice de mi vida, compañero de mi existencia, ángel guardián, alma gemela, mi amante, mi caballero, mi amor eterno…**

**Terrence Greum Grandchester Baker**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS  
><strong>


End file.
